krieg_von_mitteleuropafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of world events from 1914
1914 * June 28th: Archduke Franz Ferdinand is shot by Serbian Nationalist Gavrilo Princip * July 28th: The Great War begins after Serbia refused points of Austria-Hungary's ultimatum * August 1st: Germany declares was on Russia, entering the Great War * August 3rd: Germany declares war on France In an attempt to primitively strike * August 4th: Germany begins it's invasion of Belgium, Belgium had a treaty with the United Kingdom which evidently brought the UK into the war * August 23rd: Japan sends an ultimatum to Germany, demanding the removal of all German ships from Japanese and Chinese waters and the surrender of control of Tsingtao. Germany refuses so Japan enters the Great War on the side of the Entente. * October 29th: The Ottoman Empire enters The Great War after they begin the Black Sea raid against Russia 1915 * October 14th: Bulgaria enters the Great War on the side of the Central Powers after they declared war on Serbia 1916 1917 * November 7th: The Russian Civil War begins 1918 * Timeline Divergence February 25th 9:04am: Germany pulls out of the treaty of Brest-Litovsk as queries are raised as to the continuation of war with the Soviets and are 'backed up' by the Lenin-Milne telegram that was intercepted by the Germans later that day. The other members of the Central Powers were more than happy to sign the peace treaty. As Trotsky was leaving Brest-Litovsk, a German officer fires on Trotsky as he entered his train, hitting him in his left thigh rendering Trotsky injured for the remainder of the war. * March 15th: The Treaty of Budapest is signed by Bulgaria, The Ottoman Empire, Austria-Hungary and Russian SFSR after talks fell through earlier in March. Trotsky traveled back to Russia soon after talks fell though and worked with Lenin to get peace deals with the other members of the Central Powers, as a signatory the SFSR sent a young Vyacheslav Molotov to sign the peace treaties. * March 19th: The Ottoman Empire officially surrender after the battles of Constantinople * July: The Romanov family escape to Australia * December 19th: The Ottoman Empire sign the Treaty of Constantinople * December 29th: A second German backed coup against China to cause disarray in the region is considered a success for Germany, forcing Japan to recall their European theatre to Korea 1919 * February 12th: Emperor Charles I is shot in Sarajevo early in the morning in an operation called "Operation Caesar", mimicking the beginning of the war, Rudolf von Steinstätten begins his military government as the leader. * June 27th: Austrian troops take Gibraltar * June 29th: Spain moves in on Gibraltar and enters The Great War * July 18th: The Ottoman civil war begins as the Turkish Nationalist Army rises after Leon Trotsky announced he would visit the country, this is the first of three Proxy Wars between former entente members and the USSR 1920 * February 28th: The Rif War begins in Spanish Morocco * May 18th: Kaiser Wilhelm II is killed in a bombing of Munich * May 23rd: Paul Von Hindenburg concedes to the Triple Entente and signs an armistice. * May 24th: Persia begins occupying the Caucasus during the Russian Civil War * June 5th: Austria-Hungary signs an armistice with the Entente * June 10th: USSR officially sends troops and arms to the Riffians * November: Woodrow Wilson is reelected President, the first US President to be elected for a third term 1921 * February 14th: US president Woodrow Wilson steps down as the president due to health concerns and Thomas R. Marshall becomes the new president elect. * April 25th: Germany signs the Treaty of Strasbourg an Alsace Lorraine city, a spit in the face to Germany. The ANW is set up along side the Treaty of Strasbourg. * June 19th: The Sudanese War begins in British Africa * August: The first meetings of the ANW commences. * September: The Irish Rebellion begins * October 2nd: Spain refuses to leave Gibraltar, the United Kingdom cannot deal with the situation due to the Sudanese War and Irish Rebellion * October 27th: Austria-Hungary signs the Treaty of Venice 1922 * Austria forms The Centalem Union * June: Spain officially states that the administration of Gibraltar is now under their government, not approved by the United Kingdom 1923 * August 26th: Serbia and Montenegro join to form Yugoslavia in order to curb the popular Yugo-nationalism movement * October 13th: The Rif war ends after the Supreme War Council votes to intervene in the war, Spain reluctantly withdraws * November 7th: Lenin declares the Civil War officially won and the Soviet Union's sovereignty cemented in Europe and Asia 1924 * January: Alfonso XIII of Spain, abdicates from the throne, a provisional government is elected to deal with the situation * September 10th: The Bosnian-Yugoslavian war begins, Bosnian officials trick the army to believe that they are defending in a war against Hungary * September 29th: The Bosnian-Yugoslavian war ends after 19 days of conflict, soldiers had found out about the wars true intention leading to a people's rebellion and the toppling of the government. * September 30th: Bosnia leaves the Centalem Union * May 29th: Thomas R. Marshall passes away from heart complications, Frederick H. Gillett is given presidential power. 1925 * May 29th: A bombing occurs during the "grande encontro do integralismo" a conference discussing the Integralist's next step in Brazilian Integralism. This event would kickstart a largescale Integralist movement in Brazil and be recognised as a national day as of 1930. * June 2nd: Plinio Salgadoand and his militia of Integralist Green Shirts stormed the Brazilian government in response to the earlier bombing in Brasilia, Salgadoand would come out as the popular leader of Brazil. 1926 * January 2nd: The Inaugural Spanish elections are held and elect mostly left leaning politicians at about 67% of the overall vote. In his victory speech President Pablo Iglesias announced to the world that Spain would not "align itself with the current horrors of Communism" * March: A referendum for Catalonian independence takes place and the results come back as a "no" to independence. * September 23rd: Political philosopher Benito Mussolini publishes his book "The Path to Socialised Integralism", combining the ideas of Socialism and Integralism. Mussolini becomes a laughing stock of the political community. 1927 * June 13th: JANZAC is signed by Australia, Japan and New Zealand * August: Leon Trotsky expels Joseph Stalin and Lev Kamenev from the Soviet Union 1928 * August: Japan approaches Republican China with an offer to help deal with China's warlord problem, Japan's clause being JANZAC as a top trade priority for China, China accepted and not long after Japanese, Australian and New Zealand troops were fighting against Chinese warlords. * November: Franklin D. Roosevelt is elected US president 1929 * September 17th: Japan creates a three way governing body for Australia, New Zealand and Japan to govern over pacific colonies * October: Now largely Japanese and Chinese forces had cornered the Fengtian warlord 1930 * May 2nd: China is integrated as an official member state of JANZAC under the Treaty of Beijing * June 5th: Armistice day is remembered almost worldwide 10 years after the end of the great war * November 11th: German Referendum ends in four new German states being created. * November 11th: Later the same day the German, British and French stock markets all collapse, known as the Three Market Fall, due to the splitting of the German states 1931 * August: Spanish voters find out that the Catalonian independence vote was full of corruption from politicians that didn't approve of the movement, the politicians would be at the mercy of the Spanish populace come the next election in 1936. 1932 * March 9th: The four new German states officially split apart after two years of internal debate and economic rebuilding * June 16th: The Australia Labor party instils a vote of no confidence in Prime Minister James Scullin. The Labor members places their confidence in Sir John Monash as the Prime Minister of Australia * November: FDR is reelected as President of the United States 1933 * May 2nd: China regains it's full sovereignty after the Treaty of Beijing 1934 * December 29th: King George V dissolves British parliament and elections are held shortly after, Anthony Eden becomes the Prime Minister of the UK. With his election win Eden promises a devolution referendum in Scotland and Wales 1935 * September 23rd: The Brazilian Army invades Bolivia after an alleged incident on the border * November: Anthony Eden increases his majority in house of commons in the UK general election